Girls, girls, girls!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Carly Shay are in a dark room at night. The only light comes from a couple candles on a table.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly and Victorious.**

* * *

**Girls, girls, girls! **❤️

**Sam Puckett, Jade West, Cat Valentine and Carly Shay are in a dark room at night.**

**The only light comes from a couple candles on a table.**

**All 4 girls are 20 years old and now they sit on a bed that has red satin sheets and black plush pillows.**

Jade wear black leather clothes, Sam wear red leather clothes, Cat wear pink clothes and Carly wear white clothes.

"Let's begin." says Sam as she takes off all her clothes, aside from her sexy push-up bra.

"Okay." says Jade as she takes off her clothes too, leaaving her bra on.

Cat and Carly does the same.

"I've brought tools." says Sam as she open her old brown stinky leather bag and pull out 4 stainless steel dildos.

"Nice." says Jade as she grab one.

"Uh..." says Cat, nervous by the size of the dildos and the fact that they are made of steel, which means they are fully hard.

Cat has only used a flexible rubber dildo before and it was also not as big.

"Relax, sweetie." says Sam.

"Trying..." says Cat.

"Nice." says Jade.

Jade slide the dildo into her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Jade as she fuck herself with the dildo.

"Yup. That's how to use a dildo." says Sam.

"Indeed, Sam!" moans Jade.

"Can I have a dildo too?" says Carly.

"Well, of course, Carly Shay." says Sam as she hand one of the dildos to Carly.

"Let's see if your pussy can take it." says Jade.

"Here we go..." mumbles Carly as she try to slide the dildo into her pussy.

It does fit inside Carly's pussy, despite that Carly's never had something that big in there before.

Carly get horny. She fuck herself with the dildo nice and slow.

"Nice." says Sam.

"Yeah!" moans a happy Carly with an erotic cute smile.

"We wanna see you use a dildo too." says Jade.

"No, thanks." says Cat, all shy and nervous.

"C'mon, Cat." says Sam.

Sam hands a dildo to Cat.

Cat is almost afraid to even hold the dildo in her hand.

"Relax." says Sam.

"I'll try..." says Cat.

"Little Cat, put that sexy steel dildo into your pussy." says Jade.

"Alright..." says Cat as she slowly push the dildo into her own pussy.

"Oh, yeah!" says Jade.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam, fucking her ass with one of the dildos.

Sam is very horny.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Carly.

"Yeah!" moans Sam, happy to see carly's sexual side shine, since that does not happen often.

"Shit, yes!" moans Jade.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

Sam and Jade thinks it's aweaome that Cat actually does something sexual.

"Yeah!" moans Carly.

The 4 friends are very happy and horny.

The dildos feel good in their pussies.

"Let's see how long it takes before one of us reach orgasm." says Carly as she find her confidence.

"Okay. The one who last the longest will win a prize." says Sam.

"Alright." says Jade.

"What's the prize?" says Cat.

"Not tellin' ya. It's a surprise." says Sam.

"Sexy." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Here we go." says Jade.

Jade, Sam, carly and Cat fuck themselves with the dildos.

"Mmm, holy fuck!" moans Sam.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Jade.

"Awwww!" moans Cat.

"Very nice!" moans Carly.

Sam and Jade masturbate hard and fast.

Carly and Cat does it much slower and gently.

"Mmmm, fuckin' damn! Sooo sexy!" moans Jade.

"Indeed, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Mmm!" moans Carly.

"Yay!" moans Cat.

Cat find her confidence, at least a little, so she masturbate harder.

She actually enjoy the dildo in her pussy.

Carly masturbate harder as well, aslo enjoying the feeling of the dildo in her pussy.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Carly.

"This is so damn nice!" moans Sam.

"Indeed, babe! Shit, I'm so fucking slutty!" moans Jade.

"Mmmm!" moans Cat.

Sam drink some wine.

Jade drink some vodka.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jade.

"Yeah!" moans Carly.

"Fuckin' shit, yes!" moans Sam.

"Awww!" moans Cat.

"Anyone close to orgasm?" says Sam.

"No." says Carly, Cat and Jade.

"Me neither." says Sam.

5 minutes later.

"Awwww my goodness!" moans Cat as she get an orgasm, unable to last longer, since she has the smallest amount of experience among the girls in the room.

"Cat didn't last long. No prize for her." says Jade.

"Then it's up to the 3 of us, ladies." says Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Carly.

"Holy fuckin' crap! So damn sexy!" moans Jade.

"Shit, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Carly.

"Yup, Carly!" moans Sam.

"Oh, my fuck!" moans Jade.

"Damn, yeah!" moans Sam.

"Very sexy!" moans Carly.

Cat eat some candy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jade and Sam.

12 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Carly as she get an orgasm.

"Well, now it's up to us two, Sam." says Jade.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Sexy!" moans Jade.

"Indeed, Jade!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Holy fuck!" moans Sam as she get an orgasm.

"You lost, Sam!" moans Jade.

"I did, yes." says Sam with a casual smile.

Sam pull out something from her bag.

And it is a special collector's edition bottle of Italian wine.

"Here." says Sam as she give the bottle to Jade.

"Thanks! Holy fuck...!" moans Jade as she allow herself to get an orgasm.

"No problem." says Sam.

"Okay." says Jade.

Jade is hardcore, but not evil so she share the bottle of wine with Sam, Carly and Cat.

The 4 friends cuddle up on the bed and drink the wine in sweet silence.

It's clear that they are happy.

All of them feel good and relaxed.

They smile.

20 minutes later, they put their clothes back on.

"How are we getting back the hotel...? We're drunk and the last bus went over an hour ago." says Carly.

"Easy. I've made sure someone can drive us." says Sam as she pull out her phone.

She sends a quick txt to someone.

Half an hour later, Freddie show up.

Clearly he and Sam had already agreed that he should drive them.

"Thanks." says Sam.

"No problem, Sam." says Freddie.

Freddie drive Carly, Sam, Cat and Jade to the hotel in his new black custom-made French sportscar.

"So what have you girls been doing?" says Freddie.

"Nothing you wanna know about. Girl stuff that no guy would be interested in." says Sam.

Carly and Cat smile, understanding that Sam and Jade has not told Freddie what the 4 girls would be doing this night.

"Okay. I hope whatever you did was fun." says Freddie.

"It was very good. Right, ladies?" says Sam.

Jade, Carly and Cat nod in agreement.

"Nice." says Freddie.

After he drop off the girls at a hotel, Freddie drive to another hotel on the opposite side of the city that he and Gibby stay at.

Once they are in the room they share, Sam, Cat, Jade and Carly drink some more wine before they take off their clothes.

Then they go into bed and fall asleep.

They each have their own bed in the room, they don't sleep in the same bed.

All 4 of them smile in their sleep.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
